To Become More
by Muhaha
Summary: Ira is a simple girl till her village is destroyed. All she was left is her brother, her dog, and her mother's necklace as she enters a dungeon that will change her life forever. Her adventure will bring new memories and family as well as new heartbreak. Follow Ira and her family on their adventure of the world Magi. OC x Kouen, Sinbad (future), Kouha, and slight Judar
1. Intro

Hey, guys this will be my first fanfiction story that I have written so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only OC(s)

OC Appearance: Female, long white hair, pale, grey-blue eyes

OC Companions: Hellhound (Appearance: Tanish with blue eyes and darker tan markings around eyes and legs with light tan underbelly, ram-horns that circle around ears. Being loyal companions Hellhounds got their name from stories of their eyes changing to red; dying species), little brother (Short dark blue hair, green eyes)

Ages Of Characters:

OC 17

OC's brother 8

Kougyoku 15

Sinbad 27

Kouen 25

Koumei 23

Kouha 15

Well, I hope you guys enjoy! Any words of advice will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Beginning of My Story

Disclaimer: I do not own magi, only OCs

On The Boarder of Parthevia Empire and Reim Empire, Several (5) Years Ago

"What story would you like to listen to today?" A woman walked into the nearly empty room expect for the single bed and a rug in the middle of the floor. The setting sun colored the woman's hair flaming red from the usual light brown. She sat at the edge of the small bed, creaking, as she looked fondly at the two forms under the covers; wait three forms? A Hellhound looked out of the covers at the sudden pressure. "Out Vist, out!" Bear jumped out of the warmth to his spot next to the bed. Blue hair slowly raised from the covers and whispered in the older girl's ear.

"Leo and I want to hear the story of Sinbad!" The girl spoke both of their opinions, ignoring Vist out of routine of mother shooing him off.

"Again?" The siblings nodded in unison. With a sigh the mother begun the tale of the first capturer. "A young boy, about your age Ira, challenged the dungeon djinn, Baal, the lightning djinn. The dungeon that took thousands of lives and rumored to have unbelievable magic. Though Sinbad wasn't alone, he had the second prince. With struggle and pure will to fight they battled dragons together that breathed lightning! Once the beasts were killed came the giant. Sword in hand and friend by side they battled the dragon dodging and attacking till finally a key fell from the deceased giant to unlock two doors. Within the doors were treasures of unbelievable fortunes. Sinbad battled the dungeon to gain the power to protect his loved ones from any danger and harm, a true hero." Satisfied with the story Leo curled into his sister. The woman smiled as she bent down and touch heads with them, "Goodnight my loved ones."

Leo looked up at his sister, "Will you ever become strong like Sinbad?" His eyes partly covered with strands of blue hair.

Ira looked down at Leo who curled against her chest, "No, I don't think I will but I will always protect you from danger, my little lion."

Vist joined in on the snuggles once the woman was out of ear's reach.

"I will protect you…"

* * *

I smelled smoke before I heard the screams. Leo was shaking me violently with tears in his eyes, the usual bright green turned into a shallow pool that streamed freely down his face. Vist was keeping his eyes on the door that was seeping smoke from the bottom as the door begun to turn into a wall of flames. Franticly, I looked for an escape from this flaming grave, spotting the window. I grabbed Leo's arm, "Get on my shoulders." Nodding without question, he climbed on and over to the other side. I coughed as I felt the flames licking my back, looking at the bed I begun to push it under the window.

"Vist!" Barking in response, the Hellhound jumped onto the bed and out of the opening while I slowly threw a leg over the side and fell on my back to the other side. Breathing rapidly as sweat dripped down my face I looked around while on the ground. Leo stood next to me transfixed on the scene before him, staring in the same direction, I found out why. Houses, neighbors, and friends were being burned alive. The air smelled of smoke and flesh. Continued screams came from inside our house as I looked back as the flames engulfed the home. I sat up on my knees as my vision became blurry with unfallen tears as I listened to my mother's dying screams echo through my ears. Soldiers were stomping around with hollowed eyes, clouded with joy of the kill. Reim… Reim was attacking. War left the kingdom of Parthevia weakened on the edges and prone to attacks on the boarders. I struggled to get up, grabbing Leo by the arm I dragged him away from the scene, sprinting I looked back at our house and friends alit in flames. Without looking forward I ran into something metallic, I fell backwards. I looked up at a man smiling down at me with those hollowed eyes, his armor was splattered with blood, his sword drenched.

"Oh? What's this?" His sword swung down to my neck where my golden necklace with a red stone hung at my collarbone, his sword's blood dripping on my white dress. "Pretty necklace you got there, little girl, mind if I rip it off that appealing neck of yours?" His sword begun to raise as his laugh joined the screams. Petrified, I closed my eyes as I clutched harder onto Leo, awaiting death, wishing for an escape from this nightmare. Barking sounded as I opened my eyes to look into the angered red eyes of Vist running towards the soldier and ramming into his chest, causing a dent into the metal of his armor, knocking man down. In a fit of fury, Vist mauled the soldier as his scream and soul joined others. Leo collapsed. I stared in shock at the unrecognizable body, his skin ripped off his skull, his armor torn apart to expose his organs spread apart on the dirt. Startled, I heard footsteps approaching, throwing Leo onto Bear's back, we ran. We ran until the sun raised and we couldn't feel our legs.

Mourning didn't bring anymore relief as it should of, the warming of the sun felt frigid and empty. With an arm around Vist's thick neck I gripped onto his fur feeling the coarse follicles, allowing some weight to be put on the Hellhound. Leo's sleeping body hung lifeless from the back of Vist as we continued to hike up a hill covered with thick-lining trees. Huffing, out of breath once at the top of the hill did I see something beautiful. A structure made of stone stood in front of the sun casting a shadow that covered the hill.

Energy seemed to restore in me as I ran down the hill in excitement, a dungeon, a real dungeon! Vist followed by my side, Leo bouncing up on the back of Vist woke him up drowsy and eyes redden from crying during his sleep, nightmares finally better than reality.

We stood in front of the dungeon's doors as I stared up and struggled to see the top.

"It's a dungeon, a real dungeon." Leo spoke baffled with amazement.

With sudden realization I moved to touch the doors. Power surged through me as the doors opened to reveal a blinding light. I smiled as this could be our salvation, but not without risk.

I crouched down to eye-level, "Leo, you stay here while I go inside." Leo grabbed my wrist with his eyes down at the ground.

"You can't, you could die…" Leo's voice was brittle from his cracked voice of screaming. "Didn't you hear the stories?" He looked up, eyes filled with new tears and voice filled with a combination of anger and fear.

"I will take that risk, in order to save you. The power within this dungeon can save us both. Remember? I promised you I would protect you from danger." I managed a smile but my voice betrayed my true feeling, I wrapped him in an embrace, stroking his hair. "Just stay right here, okay? I will right back." I stood up without looking down at Leo. Vist's head nudged my hand with his snout. "You have to protect him in my steed. I entrust him to you." I felt his course fur around his neck run through my fingers once more. Shuffling forward reluctantly, I was swallowed back my own fear as the light surrounded me. I heard Leo's muffled cries but if I were to look at him now, I regret not staying with him. "I love you, my little lion." I whispered as the light engulfed me entirely.


	3. The Djinn

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only OCs

I held my hand up to shield myself from the blinding light but what I expected wasn't to see Vist in front of me, if not at a distance. I blinked making sure the light wasn't playing with my eyes. "Vist?"

The Hellhound barked and started running towards me. I smiled, relieved to see a familiar face in the threat of danger, but Vist didn't stop. Scared that he might trigger an assault by the dungeon I yelled to him, "Vist, halt!" He continued sprinting. Is this part of the dungeon a challenge? Vist wouldn't disobey an order. The Hellhound growled, his eyes black holes in his skull, as white foam begun to slip off his lip onto the ground, melting the earth into a molten hole. "Definitely not Vist!" I yelped trying to convince myself.

Looking for a weapon of some sort or an escape, I found both. Picking up a rock, I threw it at his foot, knocking him down long enough to sprint toward a bronze wrist knife. _Thank goodness for the rock-shooting contest back at home._ The thought triggered painful images of the village burning.

The beast grunted and shook his head, taking the advantage of my daze, went after me once more, I turned around in time for him to lunge and pin me to the ground as he tried snapping his jaw around my neck for the kill before I gripped onto his horns pulling him back till thrusting my body to one side forcing him to lose balance on his pin and roll over to regain it. I crawled towards the wrist knife and pulled it on in fright as he came running once again. I struck him with a punch, triggering the knife to fling out as I punched him, I stabbed the Hellhound in the throat as he towered over me. I watched in horror as his blood pooled into a circle around him, staining my already blood splattered dress. I flung myself backwards as his body fidgeted in place. His body begun to fade slowly till it finally disappeared entirely.

"Just an illusion…" I sighed as I strutted down the tunnel excited for not getting killed immediately but disappointed that the djinn made me kill someone I hold dear. "I cannot trust anyone then." I held my head high telling myself that everything must be an illusion.

* * *

Breathing heavily, I clutched my fists releasing the trigger for the knife as another familiar face came into view, a young boy about Leo's age, stumbled forward, a twisted smile plastered onto his face. He used to play with Leo and I in the village, his mother was an herbal medicine doctor and my mother's best friend. We were all basically family. The boy's mother stood behind him, her black hair covering her face. Their intent was clear, to kill, just like all the others.

The boy carried a dagger dripping with purple liquid while his mother carried multiple vials colored differently but all from her store. She once told me not to touch them as they were poison, when asked why she had poison her response was that it was an antidote to other poisons. Almost like two wrongs made a right.

I wiped my nose which was bleeding from the previous attack by illusions. "I don't wish to fight you." I tried to reason with them as I did the others, but they didn't hear me or they just ignored me, whatever the reason they attacked first. Wishing to make this quick I ran to meet them despite my legs and lungs protesting against the movement, the boy swung widely leaving him open for an attack which I took with gratitude. "Have a painless death… rest peacefully." I whispered as I side-stepped him and thrusted my knife at the nape of his neck. His mother, angered, threw multiple vials at me. Several broke on the ground spewing the precious liquids. I held my breath as green smoke came to meet my nose. With the cover of the gas I lunged forward and a single thrust went through her stomach as she fell forward.

"Are you done, djinn?" I yelled in anger, holding back cries. "Are you amused to see me kill off my neighbors and friends one-by-one? The ones that cared for my well-being?" I screamed into the darkness.

Through thick tears, I watched as the herbal woman and her son faded then disappearing. The green smoke cleared revealing the ones I have cared most about. Mother's dark brown hair flew carelessly, as if the wind controlled it and Leo, Leo stood next to her, holding onto her hand. In her other hand was her usual gray rag for cleaning. I rubbed the tears away as our house appeared behind them. I looked around and I was in my village once more. I fell to my knees as I watched the children chase a dog. No, Vist, they were chasing Vist.

Tears flowed freely from my eyes, "This isn't real."

"Of course it's real." Mother responded as she held out her hand.

I looked up at my mother's gray eyes. I hesitated to take her hand but it fell into her graceful, callused hand perfectly. Her warmth seeped into my cold fingers.

"No, you're not real, your death was real, your screams were real." My voice started to chip away, "You are not real. Everything here is a lie." I tried to convince myself of my own lie.

I looked away as I took mother's rag and wrapped it around her neck, falling onto the ground, as she struggled for breath. My voice cracked with sorrowful pleads to stop. To stop everything, the struggle, the death, and time itself. Her body became heavy as her oxygen became non-existent. Her face was too real. Her eyes, open and lifeless, were too real. I struggled to get out from under her. I closed her eyes before feeling her hair for one last time. "Now rest peacefully." I bowed my head to touch hers as she did with Leo and I, "I love you." I whispered into her deaf ears.

Standing up, I felt hollow. Her body faded away to reveal a long metal key with two circles at one end. Picking up the key I continued down the tunnel filled with new sins and head hung low.

The double doors were larger than I had expected towering over any building I have seen. I pushed the key into the lock and turned it till a click sounded. Exhaling a breath, I wasn't aware I was holding, I pushed the doors open.

I looked around the room half expecting another illusion but according to the stories, Sinbad only had to contact the djinn once inside the double doors. I glanced from side to side only seeing golden weapons and jewelry. In the center was a bland looking orb that stood on top a pedestal. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I ambled toward the orb. Reaching out a hand I touched it gently. Light burst through, cracking the orb, till the light reached even the shadows in the room.

A blue giant loomed over me as she looked down at me. Her blue hair was looped on the sides of her head and her bangs seemed to circle a third eye in the center of her head. Her nose piercing was attached to her upper lip. White cloth hung around her neck to cover up her breasts not to say that she was shy, she flaunted them proudly. She was undoubtedly beautiful.

"I am the 28th djinn, keeper of this dungeon, and great holder of illusion-magic, Elve. Who is to be king candidate?" Her voice echoed off the walls. She leaned forward to get a closer look of myself.

"I am." I declared clearly.

"Aww, I was wishing for a handsome young man to save me from my dungeon." She cried out dramatically, leaning back unsatisfied.

"For being a djinn of illusions, you have little imagination." I stated bluntly.

"Oh? She is even sassy. At least she is pretty. Well then, why do you wish to use my power?" She leaned to one side, bored.

I bent one knee, unsure of how to address a djinn properly, "I, Ira, wish to protect the innocent from corruption." I answered honestly.

"Hmm, seems you are telling the truth." Elve spread her arms apart exposing more than I wished to see. I looked around to discover the treasures to file themselves into bags. "Well, Ira, I am going to attach myself to your necklace as you have a strong attachment to it yourself." I nodded in understanding, as I got this from my mother, the only thing I have left of her. "But, before that, we have to speak about your clothes." I glanced down to see what she was speaking about and realize I was covered in my memories blood. "Let's see." She busied herself looking around. "Aww!" Snapping her fingers, she looked at me delighted.

Looking down in confusion, I felt a little bit breezy, Elve dressed me in white harem pants with opened sides and golden and red lining. A golden chain hooked to my necklace from the middle of a white bandeau with transparent fabric hooked to my wrist.

"For such a young girl you are quite busty, I'm jealous!" Elve looked at me with admiration.

"Don't you have anything, you know, less reveling?" I questioned.

"Do you not like my style?" With a pout Elve looked disappointed.

"No, I love it, it's just… you don't have something I can cover up with, do you?" I perused.

"I don't understand why you would want to hide such a rare gem but there you go." Looking down I was relieved to find I was dress in a white cloak with black and red lining and golden highlights throughout the cloak that gave it a simmering look when light hit it the right way.

"A little flashy and not easy to hide in, but I will take it." I smiled.

"Finally, now we can get to the outside world." Her long graceful fingers snapped again and transported me in a trench where the dungeon used to be, surrounded by golden bags.

"Little brother Leo?" I cupped my hands and yelled out to see if he was near till I found him at the edge looking in at me with amazement. "See? You had nothing to worry about!" I smiled at him but he didn't return the smile. Spectacle that this was yet another illusion till a large man with a thick scar across his face stood next him. A sword, drawn to Leo's neck.


	4. The Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only OC(s)

Panic overtook me as the sword glistened in the sunlight.

" _My king, please use me."_ Elve's voice echoed inside my head.

"Oh? Looks like the like the little man was telling the truth boys! A little girl did conqueror the dungeon and might I say she is definitely eye-candy!" The man took a handful of Leo's hair in his hand and held him higher for me to look at. Leo's face scrunched up in agony.

 _Dammit, Elve, what did I tell you? I'm too obvious._ I exclaimed inside my head.

" _They are just jealous. Now, use me, my king!"_ Elve's voice retorted back.

 _What's up with this new attitude?_ I growled in my mind.

The man had close to a dozen men of his own with various weapons surrounding the trench. Of course they didn't know what power I had just acquired, only that I am a threat.

"Give up your djinn or your brother will join you in the after-life!" One of the men exclaimed.

" _My king, your brother will die if you don't use me!"_ Elve practically yelled in my head.

"I don't know how!" I yelled at everyone.

" _Just call out my name and I will come, my king!"_ Elve voice became urgent.

Yelling in frustration, "Spirit of Deception and Specious, come to my brother's rescue and dwell in my body, Elve!" Most of the men were confused but held their weapons closely.

" _As you wish, my lord."_ Elve's voice became grateful.

My forearms were spotted with light gray scales and my fingernails grew in size and became spear like with sharpness. Power flowed inside my limbs despite my weakness from almost constant battle inside the dungeon. I smiled as circles glowed on my palms as I stared each one of the criminals in the eye as they realized they were fighting a losing battle. I threw my right arm out of the cloak and sentenced the men their punishment, "I condemn you to your nightmares!"

For a few seconds nothing seemed to change till the men's eyes clouded over and their screams were heard. Some dropped their weapons and whimpered in fear in a crouched position while others choose to fight the others, attempting to kill their demons. One man was on the ground clawing at his own skin yelling, "Get them off, get them off me!" My laugh was high pitched as I snapped my fingers before blood could have been spilled.

"Do you understand now? You can't win against me." The men stared in horror as if I was their demon till the man with a huge scar bowed one knee. Sweat dripped off his eyebrow as his eyes were widen with terror, "My men and I apologize for being so ignorant of your power. Please, allow us to leave with our lives and we will be indebted to you." He begged.

"Oh? Try to kill my only family member left and you wish for forgiveness?" I questioned him.

"Please…" His voice cracked as if on the verge of tears. He got on all fours as his men stared as if their real nightmare has begun.

I climbed out of the trench with one jump, thanks to Elve, and landed next to him as he sank lower to the ground, "Fine." His eyes were thankful as his looked up at me. "On three conditions: first, hand over Vist and Leo; second, retrieve my gold without stealing a single piece and load it on whatever brought you miserable dogs, thirdly," I crouched down so I could look him in the eye but he adverted them, I slowly raised his chin to look at me, "You shall become my loyal slave."

* * *

Turns out the men were traveling with a wagon and serval horses, they weren't going for speed to capture treasure, they were going for capacity, which came in handy for me as I needed as much capacity as possible. The large man's men ran without looking back at their captain. The leader's past was troublesome but he was a strong and goodhearted man, otherwise he would have left his men to defend for themselves. The man's name was Reden, meaning demon in his village, his scar was actually a birthmark and due to his birth, his mother died. Leo trusted him, despite him threatening his life and if Leo trusted him then I will as well no matter how reluctant.

Reden strapped the golden bags to the roof of the carriage and covered it in animal pelts as to hide them. I allowed Leo to sleep in the carriage with Vist while I was up front with Reden who took control of the horses. Though I trusted him I did believe he would also try to sell me off to anyone or mislead us to his men to attack once more. I struggled to stay awake on the ride but to pass the time we talked.

"The demon dog of yours, what is he?" Reden asked out of curiosity with his eyes never leaving the path.

"He is not a demon, he is a Hellhound and his name is Vist." I answered following Reden's lead and staring at the path.

"He sure attacked like a demon. Killed a few of my men protecting that boy in the back, took everyone to capture him but no matter how hard we tried he wouldn't die." Reden's eyes shallowed at the memory.

"Hellhounds are only able to die once an order is completed or the owner who gave the order is dead. They are the loyalist of all servants." I answered simply.

Reden didn't speak much afterwards till he stood suddenly after days of traveling. We only stopped occasionally till we were moving once more. "I smell the sea."

I raised my nose but to my disappointment I couldn't detect anything. "I don't smell anything."

"Trust me, we are almost there." Excitement was written all over his face and he whipped the reins and the horses begun to gallop slowly increasing speed. "Can you tell me why you wish to go the ocean?" Reden questioned. He was beginning to get cockier with his questions so like this one, as well as others, I ignored it.

I turned to my side as I watched the trees fly by in flashes of green and brown, "I'm going to sleep before we reach the sea." Elve's transformation left me wanting sleep constantly and eating almost double my share of the food that we had. Elve said this was common as the magoi was drained from me but it was now becoming aggravating.

"As you wish, my Lady."

* * *

-5 years later-

The peer was packed as usual. Markets were selling every variety of food or clothe there was. To do some shopping, I hoped off the front of the wagon and strolled to the door but as I was about to open it, it burst forth with Vist coming first and Leo not far behind. Smiling, I pulled off the hood of my cloak as there was no point in attempting to hide here where our group already looks out of place. I played with the sack of golden coins tied to my waist, "Hey, Leo, would you like some new clothes that we can travel in?" Leo had grown to about my waist and was getting stronger as Reden gave him daily lessons in sword fighting.

Leo's eyes were wide with excitement for a new adventure, trying to take in every sight there was since we have never seen so many colors or people gathered in one location. Every time we came to the peer it was filled with different types of people and items, much to the pleasure of Leo. "Yes, please!"

I grabbed Leo's hand as I stood next to the wagon speaking to Reden, "Please wait here with the horses." I was about to conclude until it hit me, "Would you like anything?" Reden had become a loyal servant and bodyguard, almost replacing my father.

Shock crossed both of our faces as he quickly declined, trying to not burden me.

Leo, Vist, and I strolled through the streets gathering the eyes of many. Soon we found proper clothing for everyone for the trip and for the location of which we were going. Food was always important as I held a basket full of bread, cheeses, and fruits while Vist carried most of the clothing in his new sactuals that hung on both of his sides. Leo smiled in amazement at every new sighting of strange people and events as he munched on his bun roll.

"Come on, Leo, we need to buy ship tickets." I spoke gently to him as to not frighten him in his trance-like state. He nodded.

I walked towards an older man with a greying beard and a shiny bald head. His clothes screamed rich as he was covered in jewelry and finery. "I would like to four tickets and one carriage to Kou Empire, please." I smiled politely as the old man looked at me up and down and then at my companions.

The old man was transfixed on Vist. "Oh! Can I pet him?" Without answer the old man reached out like a child. "I haven't seen a Hellhound in ages!" He exclaimed in excitement. Before I could speak he touched Vist's ear and started scratching behind his horns. Vist leaned into it. Shocked as to how Vist could act like that to a complete stranger.

"Oh, sorry, about that. Just thought that Hellhounds were extinct by now." He calmly explained his reaction. "Four tickets and a carriage, correct?" I nodded. "That will be hundred pelivans."

"Umm, I'm sorry but I don't have a hundred pelivans…" I looked down embarrassed.

"Then get! I have a business to run!" His attitude now hostile.

"But, I can give you these." I dropped five golden coins onto the table. Once again in amazement the man looked at the coin till taking out a magnifying glass and looking at it then biting it trying to bend the golden coin till giving his approval.

Strolling back to where I thought we left the carriage I didn't spot it. I begun to panic a little till Reden waved at me from further down. Laughing lightly, "I thought you had left us and forgotten our deal."

His eyes were serious, "I never forget a deal."

In the sudden tension, I reached down to Vist's sactual to take out a white shirt than looked to be about his size, "Here! You stink, you needed new clothes, no need in denying that." He nodded with a smile. "And I got the tickets, for tomorrow." He nodded once more in understanding. "And before I forget," I took a golden pin out of my pocket and attached it to his shirt, the emblem was of a Hellhound, "You are a loyal servant, and friend." Reden's hand moved forward hesitantly and above my head till he landed it down and rubbed my hair in a father-like action. Truth was he was more of a family member but I would never admit it out loud let alone to him.

"Thank you."

As Reden and Leo took the carriage aboard the ship, I took Vist with me to the gambling bank where I continued to use my fortune to make more money. I had transferred all my money to a Kou bank where our little family was going to move to continue our adventure together.


	5. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only OC(s)

Leo got off the ship first with Vist to go buy a few horses in order to move the carriage onto land. I would have gone with him if it weren't for me helping Reden off the ship as he casually threw up whatever he had eaten the night before as was his routine for most of the trip. Settling Reden down on a bench, I watched for Leo and Vist to return.

"My Lady, if I may ask, why are we in Kou Empire?" Reden questioned once he looked slightly less green.

Contemplating whether I should tell him or not since we were out of Reim territory but we were still in public eye let alone that he will find out soon enough.

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise!" I tried to cover up my still continuing suspicion of him, wondering if I will ever fully trust this man. "Anyway, I don't want to drag attention as we come up to our location, so if you could, can you wear this head scarf?" I asked kind of embarrassed to hide him. He nodded with no sign of attachment to his scar. "I'll be wearing my hood to cover myself as well." I smiled trying to cover up.

I saw Vist before I saw Leo as people made way to allow the Hellhound through with concern in their eyes despite how crowded it was. Leo was jogging lightly behind him between two black horses with identical white markings between the eyes in the shape of a diamond and one white mare that had black feet that faded into the white pelt with a black tail and mane. I smiled at Leo in approval.

Only two horses were attached to the wagon while I rode the white horse, once I bought a saddle. It was strange, having so much gold in such a short span of time. Back home we were never rich until I conquered Elve's dungeon.

Due to that dungeon I gained Elve's magic which is a combination of life magic and light magic. Manipulating a human's memories and projecting them for only them to see by using light. Shortly after I conquered Elve, I was directed to three other dungeons and received three other djinns: the first djinn was a strength and gravity djinn, Kadar and the second djinn was a water djinn, more specific an ice djinn, Amir while the third was a heat djinn, the djinn of combustion, Marlas.

It was undoubtable that Amir and Marlas was useful while at sea, if only to clear the waves and make safe passage. A combination of the two, ice and combustion, gave the power to control the water, only for a while though since it took to much of a toll on me to use both of them at once. Once a thick storm hit the crew reckoned that if I wasn't there they would have crashed for sure.

The horse snorted from under me, that I named Leia, as we weaved around most of the crowd, attracting many wandering eyes. The adults whispered among themselves casting the occasional glance while the children look up with amazement and wonder in their eyes. I tried to hide within my cloak and behind my hair so I didn't have to look into the eyes of anyone as I wasn't used to this many people no matter how many times I went to the market with Reden.

I stared into the crowd while I found a darker presence among the commoners. Once I continued to stare the woman under the veil smiled with her dark red lips and disappeared. Adverting my eyes, I questioned what I had just seen.

The carriage door creaking open made me look behind me half expecting myself to find the troublesome woman open but instead I found an excited Vist jumping out with Leo on the back of him, scaring a few women by the size of the Hellhound. Vist trotted up next to the Leia, whose head reached the bottom of her neck. This alone brought more eyes to stare at the obvious newcomers.

 _So much for being trying not to drag attention._ I sighed as I took off my hood, revealing my hair and looked back to see Reden doing to the same with his scarf, allowing it to hang around his neck loosely. No need to hide now.

" _Finally, now why not take off your cloak to show the beautiful clothes I told you to get?"_ Elve's voice invaded my thoughts.

" _I have to agree with Elve, your body shouldn't be hidden in such a dark cloak."_ Kadar's voice joined Elve's. Though I would hardly call white a dark cloak.

" _Don't listen to these two perverts, you look amazing as is, my king."_ Amir's gruff voice encouraged.

I smiled as I gently rubbed my earring on my left side that Amir attached himself to. I looked down at my right hand to see my simple red stoned flying bird that Marlas was attached to. I grinned _, thank you for being with me, guys._

" _We will follow you forever, my king."_ My djinns's voices were heard in unison.

With the help of my djinns, no one would ever stop me from my goals.

Leo and Vist ran slightly ahead of me captivating the eyes of many once more as reality hit me. Their whispers came back as their stares continued.

"Is royalty coming to the palace?" A few commoners spoke but those with logic responded with, "If she was royalty, wouldn't she have more guards?"

I laughed lightly as they didn't know that my former thief and criminal bodyguard could take on any of the royal guards' head on. Speaking of the demons themselves, a few guards stood apart from the crowd and looked on at me in awe while I saw a few start running towards the palace that loomed over the city. Probably going to tell royalty of my strange and unusual presence. I thanked them silently as I was going to tell them of such anyway.

I urged Leia into a quick gallop to try to beat the guards, almost as if it was a race. The wagon behind me followed my lead as it creaked and protested. Leo and Vist stayed near my side and we were coming in quickly to the palace doors. Leo asked as he held onto Vist neck fur tighter, "Sister, why are we headed to the palace?" Once again this question came up before I expected it to.

"You'll see," I mumbled as I smiled down at my little lion.

Pushing Leia further I raced with Vist who panted heavily with his tongue to the side. I laughed as we were neared the palace gates where four startled men stood. Coming to a halt quickly in front of the giant gates of the palace, looking up I saw there was two stations looking over the railings at me. I leaned forward so I could see over Leia's head so I could see the guards, "Can you open the gates, please?" I gave them my largest smile with no avail.

The senior of the group stood taller than the younger faces and looked me in the eyes, "No." He stated clearly.

I was about to protest before a boy about my age came floating over the side of the wall of the palace, "Let them through."

Taken aback, I opened my mouth to question who he was but he raised his hand obviously to keep me from speaking any further.

The guards looked from me to the boy in confusion before the doors begun to open wide open.

The boy walked towards the door before looking back at me and waving his hand, ordering me to move forward, with a bored expression on his face. I followed him, Leo, Vist, and Reden behind me in a line. As he walked in front of me I inspected him from behind, he wore black harem pants that went well with his longer braided black hair.

The boy stopped in the middle of the clearing, "They told me you would be coming here."

Once again before I could speak to him I was interrupted by a girl with pink hair that had a bow-like structure on top of her head that made her look more childish then age appeared. Her dress was the traditional wear for a Kou princess. "Judar!" She yelled with a large smile on her face.

Judar looked back at her, his expression unchanging.

"Judar, who is this? I wasn't aware that we were going to be getting companion." Her eyes went over my horse then she leaned to the side looking at my company. She then leaned into Judar's ear and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

Judar laughed in amusement, "No, Kougyoku, she didn't come here to become your friend." Kougyoku's face reddened with embarrassment.

Realizing that she was a princess I swung one leg over the side of Leia I stood in front of Kougyoku and smiled gently, "I can become your friend if you want me to."

Her face brightened as she took my hand, "Then we can do each other's hair and have sleepovers with each other and wear one another's clothes!" She squealed in excitement.

Leo came trotting forward on Vist's back, causing a shocked scream from her. I panicked, quickly raising my hands to show I didn't touch her. A taller man came running to her side to see if she was hurt, he had markings on his face and yellow eyes. "Kouban Ka!" Kougyoku exclaimed as he came to her side.

Followed by him came the two princes around a corner calmly looking on at me and the scene. They stopped at their corner, analyzing at a distance, till walking calmly over.

Looking around to see if I should hide somewhere as I hadn't prepared myself for this outcome. Prince Kouen himself was walking towards me, a peasant, a commoner.

" _And a conqueror. Just calm down, you can't faint in front of a prince."_ Elve's voice echoed.

I forced a breath in to try to calm myself. Elve was right, I couldn't I would lose my position.

Leo got off Vist and walked towards Kougyoku. I was about to grab onto his shoulder before Prince Kouen looked me in the eyes. His presence commanded attention and stood apart from others. I allowed my hand to fall as I watched Leo's action.

Leo stepped towards Kougyoku to her surprise and hugged her legs in an embrace. Leo then looked up and smiled, "Big sister looks so pretty and smells great too!"

My eyebrow begun to twitch as he never told me that.

Kougyoku looked down at him and smiled back. Leo released his hug and returned to Vist who he hugged around the neck to show that he was gentle as well.

"Kid's too smart for his own good." I mumbled impressed.

Kouen looked towards Judar who shrugged it off, "Who is this?" His voice showing no emotion but slight curiosity.

Knowing Kouen wasn't addressing myself I allowed Judar to answer, "Her name is Ira and she is a conqueror of dungeons." Kouen eyes narrowed but other than this uncomfortable position I was wondering how Judar knew who I was without asking as such.

"Mmm," Kouen acknowledged before he begun to walk away.

"Hmm… wait, please. I wish to speak with you." I spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear me. His eyebrow rose up he stood where he was.

I dropped to one knee like I had practiced in my head a thousand times over, "Prince Kouen, I wish to unite with Kou Empire to make the world one." This statement caught his interest as he stood facing fully now. "I will offer my full power to you as well as this," I waved towards the wagon that Reden was on as he rips off the covering on top to reveal a few larger bags of dungeon treasure. Reden threw a bag perfectly in front of me as I stood and kicked it to its side to show the contents: golden coins inside of cups bejeweled and metals of varying value. Enough to build my own country if wanted.

Judar looked intrigued while Kougyoku and Kouban Ka wore the same expression that was of shock and impressed. Kouen looked like he hadn't expected this but was interested. His brother, Prince Koumei, who hadn't spoken till now slightly stuttered, "W-what would be the catch?" He questioned with good cause.

"The catch?" I questioned myself looking for a good response. Smiling back, "I wish to join your Council of Generals in order to get briefings of Kou Empire's current position on its goal and," I paused for dramatic effect, something that Elve told me would sound cool but instead I felt stupid, "we need a place to stay."

Kouen took in my whole company in a sweeping glance before setting on me, "Kougyoku, get Ira and her companions some proper clothing for the Kou Palace. Kouban Ka, get some other servants to address her horses and to take care of her sum. Koumei, manage the sum and put it in the archive once counted then report." At the call of each of their names they stood taller and nodded in response. Kouen didn't glance away from me while giving the orders, "Welcome, Ira, to the Kou Empire as a royal guest. Please allow me to think about your proposition." I nodded.

Kougyoku grabbed my wrist lightly guiding me around the curves and turns of the palace till reaching her room and forcing me to try on all of her clothes. Vist went with Leo and Reden to try on some clothes made by the royal servants.

First, Kougyoku did different hairstyles that has befitting of her style. She did multiple crazy arrays of designs before Judar came in without knocking to the horror of Kougyoku, "Judar, out!" She yelled at the boy as he hanged out by the door frame watching Kougyoku fail at doing my hair. He ambled over before pushing Kougyoku aside and releasing all of the pins and ties that were in odd places. He took two thin blue ribbons and tied the sides of my hair up while leaving my bangs alone that framed my face. He left without a word while Kougyoku sat amazed at how he did it.

Second, was the clothes. It felt like hours before Kougyoku settled on a light purple under robe that had ruffles at the end of the long sleeves topped with a white robe with golden linings around the edges and blue knotted decorated ties at the sides that lay on my collarbone. She squished me in with a tight dark blue bow in the front. During the struggle the robes fell lower than intended to reveal a few inches of cleavage. Kougyoku didn't seem to notice, thankfully, as I didn't wish to redo everything once more.

By the time we were done my stomach was growling uncontrollably to my horror as we entered the dining hall. It seemed that everyone was already present, with the exception of the king and queen. Kouen sat at the head of the table while Koumei and Kouha sat on either side of him. Kouen stood as we entered, "Ira, so nice of you to join us on this fine evening. This," Kouen waved a hand towards me in his auto-toned voice, "is our honored guest here at the palace."

Satisfied with the story, everyone present looked at me expecting something for me to say. I swallowed a lump in my throat before speaking, "Hi…" My voice sounded foreign and dried out.

Kouen waved for me to sit next to him, taking the seat, I also sat next to Kouha while Kougyoku sat across next to Koumei. Everyone begun eating once servants started bringing out food of all assortments that I haven't seen nor tried.

Not much conversation was happening till Koumei spoke, "Where are you from, if I may ask, Ira?"

The question made me uncomfortable, though necessary. "I was born on the border of Parthevia and Reim." It seemed to satisfy his question.

Koumei leaned back slightly, thinking, till leaning forward once more, "Why do you wish to join Kou Empire when you have your own country?"

I fidgeted because of the question, I looked down, not wanting to meet the eyes of those around me while I revisited my memories. "I was betrayed by my country."

Before Koumei could ask another question the conversation was disrupted by the movement of the door opening as a boy that looked slightly older than I was entered. His black hair complimented his face and a beauty mark under his bottom lip and was quite handsome with the expectation of his scar that covered a large portion of his face. In one hand he held a spear with what looked to be black feathering tied to it. On closer suspecting, I found a pentagram circle. Once he sat down at the other end of the table next to a girl that looked similar to him, the questions continued around me once more.

Kouha leaned into my shoulder, "I heard that you're a dungeon capturer." I nodded without response since my mouth was full of the different flavors stuffed in it. "So, how many did you conqueror?" He pressed.

Swallow some food whole, painfully, in order to answer him, "Four." I responded simply.

"Oh, what djinns are they?" He leaned further into my space. Much to the displeasure of three women that sat behind him.

Attempting to lean away, I answered, "Elve, djinn of Illusion: magic of Life and Light, Amir, djinn of ice, Marlas, djinn of combustion, and Kadar, djinn of strength and gravity." I answered from memory.

"Oh, a strength djinn? I also have a strength djinn." He patted the large sword that sat behind him. I noted the pentagram on it too, proof that it was indeed a djinn vessel. "Maybe sometime we can battle to see who is stronger." I narrowed my eyes, what exactly was his plan? To prove who was better? Why exactly were there so many weapons at the dining table? The guards took my wrist knife and sword.

"I don't-" I was cut off by Judar who was listening contently from across the table.

"I think that is a great idea, kouha." Judar stood up from his seat attracting the eyes of those around him. "In order for Ira to prove her strength, of course." My stomach felt as if it sank at those words.

I looked around to see if anyone were to protest but only found blank stares back at me. I knew that this was going to happen at some point but I hadn't expected it so soon.

Kouen hadn't spoken a word, listening contently at our conversation.

In a difficult position, I agreed.


	6. The Battle

During the rest of dinner, I was in an illusion as all I did after that conversation was panic internally not paying attention to the current topic. After dinner was when Kouen led the group away from the main palace to a barren part of the castle that was mostly dirt with a few holes in the ground, obviously for sparring.

I noticed that Leo, Vist, and Reden weren't at the dining hall but I found out later that they had eaten in their rooms. They had been noticed of my challenge and were found next to the walls of the palace near the clearing, out of ear range but not out of sight.

Koumei stationed me on one side of the clearing as if in an arena Kouha was facing opposite of me. Koumei raised his voice in order to be heard, "This is a trial spar in a show of strength." He declared clearly, "Under no circumstances is one party to go for a kill. When I say 'begin', you may start."

Judar raised a ward that had a red tip sky-ward causing a flash of light that appeared to shower down on Kouha and I as we were contained inside a half sphere.

I went over Koumei's words in my mind. Wait, did he say not to go for a kill? Why would anyone go for a kill in a spar? I questioned Kouha's past sparring partners.

"Begin!" Koumei shouted, stepping back with his fan covering part of his face.

"Spirt of protection and loyalty dwell within me, Kadar!" I yelled in determination, unable to hear Kouha.

Kouha took advantage of the first attack as he sped over to my direction with his sword in front of him. Since Kouha had mentioned a strength djinn, it was logical to use a light djinn in order to defeat him, but since I only wished to show my strength I quickly transformed into Kadar's djinn equip. My hands grew in size and length as my bracelet glowed. My hair turned to a light yellow mane that went into a pony tail that stopped in the middle of my back. The skin from my fingertips to my elbow changed into light colored fur with small black dots. A lion's tail sprouted from the white skirt that was tied carelessly at the side with claw markings throughout the fabric. Fangs invaded my mouth as claws protruded my fingertips. A thin fabric was tight around my neck as it came down to conceal my breast and tied in the back.

"Let's make this quick, my king." Kadar's cheerful, childish voice echoed.

I felt exposed. I grunted, knowing full well that the perverted lion boy didn't mind at all. My disadvantage of using Kadar is that he didn't have a weapon but instead concentrated magoi at the hands. He was a close combat djinn that was almost useless at further distance, if not for his gravity.

Seeing Kouha rushing forward, I dodged a direct attack and moved to the side only for Kouha's sword to grow in length, swinging it forwards knocking me into the protective shield that Judar had placed, guessing that it was only to protect those outside.

I grunted as I hit the ground, rolling mercilessly. Trying to grip onto something I reached outward with fingers down, clasping onto the dirt with my claws, dragging claw marks through the soil. Once regaining my balance in a cat-like stance, I concentrated the magoi to my hands and watched as they were engulfed in what seemed like black flames. Slamming my fist into the ground causing a carter into the dirt bringing up a few large sized rocks into the air. Pouncing from my position I kicked them in a fit of fury, aiming for Kouha. I gripped onto the closest rock from behind knowing that I would be in Kouha's blind spot. Once near, I forced extra gravity on it to increase the speed.

Kouha raised his sword as if he was about to hit a ball casually, a smile of delight on his face. Swinging his sword that grew in length once more, cut through the rocks in a sweeping action. In the disarray of the rocks I propelled myself forward to Kouha. His sword unable to shrink quick enough before I kicked him into the side of the shield as he did to me, the concentration of the strength seen in forms of black floating around.

I allowed myself to fall before activating gravity to release me slowly. My hands begun to shake as thin blood trails could be found within my fur. Kadar's form took a large amount of magoi let alone that he was still a new djinn for myself. I hadn't used any of my djinns or forms in any real battles, let alone in an all-out battle on this level.

Allowing the dust to settle Kouha beamed as he yelled, "Why not show me that you're not a waste of time and use that extreme magic of yours?"

"As you wish, my prince." I snarled back wishing this to end quicker, raising my hands to above his head, "Intedal Agnardal!" A pentragram appearing about him as I spoke the spell. In a flash, the area between the pentagram and the ground became blurred as the gravity changed into a bone crushing force.

Kouha was flattened onto the ground as the floor began becoming lower. Kouha yelled in fury as he struggled to get up. Using his sword as a form of cane. I smiled to see him struggle, never realizing the strength that one dijinn truly had. Kouha fell to the ground once more, his sword pointed towards me. He had begun to mouth words slowly as the sound was nonexistent due to the gravity.

"Enough." Kouen's voice commanded his audience.

I snapped my fingers, releasing Kouha of the spell befallen on him.

Kouha looked furious, "But Lord Brother Kouen, I can still fight!" He growled, eyeing me.

"That is unnecessary. You both have proven your ability, in a tie." He addressed both of us till walking leisurely away, demanding attention.

My Djinn form fell away to a Kou dress, "Have I proven myself enough to become a general?" I questioned.

Kouen continued walking without looking back, "I do not like to repeat myself, Ira."

I huffed slightly, I think I do deserve more respect but I am new and foreign while he is royal.

My thoughts cleared when Vist came running with Leo on his back, "Congratulations, sister!" He yelled as he jumped towards me. Catching him I buried myself in his neck, him not realizing how dangerous the battle could have been.

I walked towards Kouha, Leo still clinging to me, "Nice battle." I tried to sound casual.

He puffed, looking irritated. Shrugging, guessing that he is a sore loser. Turning around to walk towards an excited Kougyoku, I heard a quiet, "You too."


	7. Childhood Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only my OC(s)

The palace had quickly become a boring place. Almost no noise or action had taken place since the battle between Kouha and I. Everybody seemed to fade from view, the only persons I saw daily were Leo and Reden, and only when I went to go see Vist as the palace keepers thought it inappropriate that a Hellhound would be able to run around freely- though well-behaved.

Kouen hasn't met with me to my dislike due to his constant replanning for something more important. Many of the princes seemed to avoid me like the plague even though that I was reassured by Kougyoku they were just busy with other things.

I itched for some entertainment, as I was getting real tired of waiting for Kouen to come to me. In my boredom I was willing to even use Elve to create illusions for myself. I would've too if it didn't feel like I was fooling no one to stay at this horrid place. I quickly stood up and dressed in the clothing that Kougyoku had given me, almost too excitedly. The dress looked too fancy for my taste but I decided to wear it anyway since they had taken my normal clothing somewhere I cannot find and am too shy to ask.

The white silk went well with my hair as the blue waist band went with my eyes. The blue ribbons from Judal matched as well as I did the same hair style he did last week, pulling the side of my hair up and tying them there as my bangs framed my face. The necklace my mother had given me looked out of place but I refused to remove it, as it also held Elve. My other dijinns stayed as well, attempting to pull the outfit together.

" _As fine as ever, my King."_ Kadar spoke, with a slight childish chuckle.

" _I must say, Kougyoku has some good taste."_ Elve commented.

I shrugged them off before putting my white cloak on as well. My golden Hellhound emblem holding it together around my neck. I looked around my classy room finding a feather pen, to my request, and paper writing to Reden that I would be gone with Leo for a while.

I stretched once outside my door as I haven't moved much since coming to the palace, to my disappointment. I walked almost half of the full overly golden and traditional house to the stables, which also happens to be where Vist is since the kennels are too small a place for such a large dog. I whistled before stopping. Hearing my Hellhound's horrid howl I came running as to not torture him while he waited.

Crouching I stuck my hand through the railings to let him sniff me and to pet him, feeling his course fur run through my fingers once more. I placed my hand on the latch holding him inside and thinking of what the keepers would say about me till realizing I didn't care what others thought. Opened Vist's little jail cell, he jumped on top of me planting two humongous paws on my shoulders, pinning me. Laughing as I felt his rough excited licks across my face till I pushed him away looking up from the ground for Leia. At the very end is where I has spotted my beautiful white horse that had faded black socks, mane and tail. She stomped her feet in excitement earning a smile while I whipped away Vist's slobber. I put the rope next to her stable around her neck loosely, leading her out of the stables with Vist trotting happily behind me. I kicked up onto Leia's back without a saddle and just feeling her soft hide. I looked down at Vist who was panting with excitement, "Go fetch Leo." With a nod of understanding, Vist raced off, nose in the air.

Leia and I only got half way to the exit till Leo and Vist had joined us once more. I smiled, seeing Leo clutch onto Vist's neck fur as he did as a toddler, though his feet were almost dragging on the ground, that didn't use to happen? He has truly grown so much… I sniffle away memories of him playing with my hair, focusing on the road before me. Trotting, I see to my dismay Kougyoku jogging without much grace of a princess towards my horse almost falling over her long dress length, "Ira!" She yells and waves me down before I stopped, looking down from my horse towards her.

"Yes, princess?" Curious as to why she had come.

Playing with her sleeves and not looking me in the eye she stumbles out, "Where are you going?"

At such a simple question I chuckle, "The market, princess."

"You can call me Kougyoku." She blurts out.

I tilt my head a little, a force of habit now as I used to tease Vist as he copied me, "Your highness, a simple stranger cannot call royalty by their first name."

Playing with her sleeve once more she looks up with a scrunched up face, "May I come with you?" Changing the topic.

I nod, not sure at what else could be said.

Reaching down I grip her hand, trying to be careful of her soft fingers while Vist nudges her feet from below as she hesitated at his touch, raising his head till she had swung a foot around the Leia's midsection.

Kougyoku smiled at Vist with a slight chuckle, "Thank you," before her hands slipped around my waist tight.

"Princess, have you ever ridden a horse?" Her grip loosed a bit before tightening harder.

"Not much, I am more scared of trusting an animal." She mumbles.

Laughing as we had finally reached the gate, a guard blocking us as he checked the strange group. "I only trust animals, and of course Leo. They are always predictable if you learn to read them unlike humans who will lie for their own well-being." The words came out more distasteful than I realized.

The guard looked at Kougyoku before speaking, "Princess, you must have a guard before exiting."

Without hesitating Kougyoku pulled a pin from her hair and showed the guard, "Do you forget I am a vessel? I am my own guard." She said with the authority of a real princess.

Stumbling for words, as this was probably a new encounter for the young guard, "A-alright..." He waved towards the onlookers from the above posts, the guards nodding from above as the gates opened with much effort.

I twitched a little at the unexpectness of Kougyoku's authority, choosing to not question it I kick Leia a little till she moved to a speed that was to get Kougyoku used to it.

Vist and Leo chose to race off, basically leaving us in their dust, a few "Be careful!"s were yelled.

Many glances were spared towards the two strange girls on a horse traveling alone, which was rare nowadays based on multiple events that haunted the streets to the despair of many women. Husbands and sons warning their wives, mothers and daughters to never travel alone. This was a reason why I came. Why I had to come. I wanted to protect those that were innocent… and haunt those that chose to damage the last few innocence's the world had left.

I gripped Leia's mane in almost blind anger as men snickered and whispered with sly smiles near a bar, looking towards the princess and I. Touching Elve's necklace, feeling the engraved pentagram in the reddening stone from the sun of the afternoon, I sent a vision towards those men. A vision of any women they ever loved being abused the way they thought they could've treated the young girls on the street, only for a few seconds till they were out of sight. Breathing in and out slow, Kougyoku's hand touched my shoulder why another stayed tight around my stomach.

"I saw them too…" Her voice seemed to fade.

I shook my head, touching my various vessels in self-defense, remembering many of the women in my village. _No woman should be treated like that._

" _We will protect you."_ All vessels speaking at once. Forcing a small smile.

Looking forward I spot Vist and Leo, Leo walking slowly next to Vist while holding onto his neck tufts, taking in everything at the market, nose in air as he passes by multiple venders yelling at him to buy their items.

Trotting, I closed the distance between us before swinging a leg off and leading Leia while Kougyoku rode on her stomach though still afraid to get off.

Whistling, Leo turned around before smiling and pointing at the different foods and colors. I nodded before turning towards the princess, "Would you like to get off?" Trying not to giggle at her scrunched face and desperate need to hold on tighter. She shook her head to my dismay.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

"Do you need help off?" Questioning her, not sure what else to do.

She shook her head again.

With a sigh, I gently lead her behind me, following Leo. Leo continued pointing at food vendors, wanting almost everything thing edible in sight… Of course, I had to buy them for him as he gave puppy dog eyes when I tried to say no. Somehow he wouldn't stop eating, wanting continuously more food. Till Leo stopped and pointed at a ring of people yelling with passion. I knew it was a fighting ring, happening often around the markets, no matter where one goes.

I shake my head before continuing down the road, following the line of markets. Kougyoku finally getting more comfortable on Leia, sat up shakily.

A man dressed in white fabrics and a brown hat, a messenger's uniform, raced a horse towards us. Stopping, I got onto Leia with leg as I swung a leg around in front of Kougyoku. Leo followed suit, getting onto Vist with ease.

"Your majesty! Lord Kouen demands your presence at once." The words came together and huffed out, trying to regain breath.

Out of breathe from the distance from the slums of the market to the palace. I jumped off Leia, without much grace, as a keeper took Leia but was afraid of Vist. Unsure of what to do with Vist, I decided he can just follow wherever Lord Kouen wished to see Kougyoku for.

I followed Kougyoku as she swiftly found her way through the twists and turns of the palace grounds till reaching a door and knocking it, without a response she entered. Unsure of what to do, I sent Vist and Leo towards their room while I followed Kougyoku.

The room smelled of must and dust. Shelves of books were found, many in another language I didn't quite understand but recognized, from where, I couldn't place it. Softly placing my footsteps to be careful of making noises I tried to remember where Kougyoku went, following where I thought she went.

I stopped awkwardly as I saw Kouen at a desk head over a map with the same foreign language written at the top with strange land formations I haven't seen before.

Kouen looked up from his map in curiosity, "Do you need something, Ira?"

"Um.." seemed to be the only thing coming out of my mouth with almost no thought as to why I followed Kougyoku.

Shrugging, Kouen continued looking at his map while still addressing Kougyoku, "Sinbad is coming to speak about Balbadd's current condition under our new rule."

I stood dumbly, blanking out at the word Sinbad. My childhood stories coming back to me and the adventures of Sinbad and his eight generals.


	8. Sinbad's arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only my OC(s)

I remained standing dumbfounded at the possibility of meeting a hero of mine since I was a child. I play with my necklace in silence thinking of the possibilities in joy, wondering if he truly is as great as he sounds.

" _My king, are you blushing?"_ Elve's sly voice smirking, breaking my thoughts and fantasies.

I get more flustered at her noticing my quickened heartbeat and flushed face, trying to focus on Kouen once more. His features more defined in the light- or lack of- only lit in candle light, highlighting his cheek bones and piercing eyes.

"One of Sinbad's general sent a notice notifying us of their impending presence." Kouen's voice sounded neutral though ' _Impending'_ sounded like doom was coming instead.

"You may leave now, Kougyoku." Commanded Kouen, confused of what to do I tried following.

"Ira," Kouen spoke more gently to my surprise.

"Yes, my Lord?" I fumbled back to my awkward stance near the door.

"What is your goal of becoming one of my generals?" His eyes seemed to piece my skin as he eyed me, looking for any falsities.

Dumbfounded, I spoke how I truly felt, "I wish to protect the innocent." I look into his pink eyes, telling the truth, wanting to only protect those like Leo and my village that became pillaged.

Kouen continued looking at me, "Why Kou Empire."

It was a logical question, as there were many other countries look to do right, let alone I was able to build my own country based upon my own philosophy. "You wish to unite the world, right?" Without an answer I continued, "When the world is to be united, there will still exist fighting among the citizens. I only wish to protect the citizens." I say with matter-a-factly.

 **~Kouen's point of view~**

Ira's body moved awkwardly, unsure of what to do under my scrutiny. I hadn't expected such a young woman to conquer that many dungeons only to come into my kingdom demanding to become my general. She looked like she had no clue of the customs in Kou Empire adding to my amusement of her first appearance. Her clothes were thin and revealing, only hidden by a cloak. Even after being dressed in traditional clothing, her body seemed to refuse to hide itself. Appearing more of a female asking for my hand instead of asking for military rank. I looked her over judging her responses and her reactions. _Innocence?_ I don't believe the world had any of it left. Especially after it seemed she didn't have any, the way she dresses, the way she acts, and the way she had almost no guilt in almost turning Kouha into a flattened bug. I guess that is what makes her all the more interesting. The flickering light of the candles lit near my desk, making her clothing simmer. I looked into her childish blue eyes before realizing something, "Ira," gaining her attention, "Are you married?"

She became flustered, turning red. I tried not to smirk, teasing her was easier than I originally thought.

Scrambling to regain her grace, "N-no…" Her voice faded, looking down, hands folded over her dress.

"You're old enough, how come?" I pressed, enjoying her reactions to simple questions.

Remaining flustered and playing with her thumbs, she responded, "I have a little brother to care for… I never really thought of it. We traveled so much we never settled somewhere."

I thought carefully about my next question, "If you were to become a general, as a woman, you may not have a choice in who you would marry. It may be of convenience of the Kou Empire."

She looked determined when her head lifted, nodding understandingly, "I am willing to sacrifice myself for the Kou Empire."

I was taken aback, I hadn't expected someone with no previous ties to be so committed. I nodded, thinking more. She looked determined.

"You are dismissed."

She looked confused but turned and walked out into the darkness once more.

I returned back to my formal work but stopped a few times thinking of Ira, both her answers to my questions and her views on the world. I shook it off, trying to concentrate on the map and strange language.

 **~Ira's Point of View~**

I seemed in a haze at the idea of marriage. I felt too young and wouldn't want to be weighed down by such troubles. Leo came to mind and how a marriage would affect him, probably only if I didn't have enough time for him.

 _But why?_ Seemed to be the most common question in my mind at the moment. Why would Kouen ask that? Especially when Sinbad was about to come. Did he wish to use me instead of a more formal marriage with Kougyoku, or did he not wish to sacrifice his sister?

I stumbled slightly, feeling light-headed. I somehow found my way to my room and found Leo and Vist on my bed already asleep. I smiled before walking over and petting his soft hair affectionately. I hummed a little before realizing I should tell him about Sinbad coming soon. I shoved it off as there was always tomorrow. Taking off the outer layers of clothing that seemed stiff till I got to the softer fabric underneath before climbing between Vist and Leo, _just like home._ I smile at the warm memories before drifting into sleep.

 **~The next day~**

I woke to the sound of multiple knocks on the door, annoyed I pushed Vist over, climbing out of the bed. I blow a few random strands of hair out of my hair when I pull the door to the side to an excited Kougyoku. Confused, I gave her an annoyed expression which rudely translated into my voice, "What."

Luckily, she hadn't noticed as she rushed her way inside before gripping both of my arms from the side, "Sinbad is here!" She almost screamed, in an overly high-pitched voice for being too early. I rubbed the sides of my head before realizing her words, eyes widening.

"You are sure?" I question, every second gaining more excitement.

Kougyoku nodded, squealing. "A few merchants spotted him off shores, coming now!"

Leo had woken up from the commotion, "What's happening?" He mumbled out, rubbing an eye as they adjusted to the light.

"Sinbad is here!" Kougyoku and I replied in unison.

Leo straightened up before bolting out of the room, in the confusion, I assumed he was going to his room to get dressed as well. He idealized Sinbad more than I had, and that's hard to do.

Kougyoku pulled out random fancy dresses from my closet that I hadn't noticed were there. She wasn't satisfied by any, to my displeasure as I would've grabbed the first one as they all looked beautiful to me. I snuffled my feet in annoyance once more from my lack of sleep before a soft knock came on the door. Kougyoku opened it, looking around without seeing anyone before looking down and spotting a something in paper.

"Close your eyes." Her smile told me not to but I obeyed as I heard rustling of paper.

"Done." Kougyoku smiled pointing towards the dress she chose, a white under layer with a wine red over cover with golden trim. I smiled, pleasing Kougyoku as she timidly asked, "Do you like it?" I nodded as she squealed. "I'm going to go see if Sinbad has come yet." She smiled before leaving.

I touched the fabric gently, afraid it may shatter if I handle it roughly. Unfolding it, the fabric gracefully fell to the ground before my feet before I slowly pulled on the sleeves and tying the knot and repeating the process before I had finished. I smiled as my dijinns matched as well this time- because of the golden trim. It was almost like the dress was designed for me… the fit was perfect and the colors went well with… everything.

I decided against shoes as they pinched my toes and the dress was luckily long enough to hide them.

I stepped out of my room, looking both ways, unsure of what to expect as I patted down the sides of my white hair. A few bangs behaving awkwardly as they chose to stick up due to the bedhead.

The coldness of the stone underneath felt satisfying underneath so many layers as I watched multiple servants rushing to greet the foreign king.

I quickened my pace to try to be one of the first to meet him. I went to the gates of the palace where I had found Leo dressed in a similar fashion to Sinbad but with a dark blue that matched his hair and a white fabric that went over his shoulders, according to the stories. I laughed at him as he stared intently at the wideset doors. I stood separately from the Kou family that seemed to gather in the middle of the clearing, waiting to greet the King of the Seven Seas. A few of the siblings still were missing as the others stood stiffly in the heat of midday.

I snuffled my feet, unable to stand still as thoughts rushed through my mind, how does he look? Is he as nice as everyone makes him seem? I messed with my mother's necklace trying to calm myself.

"Nervous?" Kouen's voice sounded behind me, making me jump forward. A huff came as a little smirk graced his lips making his demeanor seem different.

Thrown off, I nodded, not sure if my voice would give way.

"Don't be. He is just a rich, drunkard that got lucky." Kouen resumed his cold expression but his eyes lingered on my dress and eyes. Almost giving his approval of my appearance. I shuffled more under his scrutiny, noticing his eyes moved towards where most of his siblings stood. I turned looking where he was, still holding onto my necklace. Kouen moved towards them in his usual outfit without another word. I blinked in confusion as scuffling feet ran down the hallway, turning, I noticed Kougyoku.

"I wanted to see if I had a hair of place." She huffed out as she passed before returning back to her family. I smiled at how goofy she actually was, especially for a princess.

Finally, the massive doors budged revealing a tall man in what the stories said, but more jewelry than I thought he might have been in, though after all, he does own seven dijinn. A smile seemed to be plastered onto his face as he waved at the unmoving Kou family, walking up to Kouen, greeting him before Kouen bowed and led him into the palace. Sinbad stopped near me, in front of the entrance of where Kouen seemed to be leading him. My eyes couldn't move, trying to memorize every feature of him.

"Kouen, you didn't tell me you were married?" He smirked as he reached for my hand gently, picking it up before placing a kiss on the top, "Such soft hands."

Kouen replied a little slow, watching the scene before him, "I am not."

"Oh? Then who is this lovely little lady?" He questioned, moving slightly closer. Towering over my smaller frame.

Stumbling for my words, Leo came forward from near my legs, coming between Sinbad and I, "Her name is Ira! Holder of mighty dijinns! Just like you!" His cheeks plump as his smile pushed them further to the sides.

"A dungeon conquer?" Sinbad's curiosity came more obvious. Receiving a nod from me, still trying to overcome both Kouen's and Sinbad's presence in front of me.

"She has come to the Kou Empire to request being one of my generals, as of now, she is my honored guess," Kouen voice seemed a little gritted, looking at him he seemed fine other than his slight fidget.

"I see," Sinbad's smile never wavering, "I guess I will have to hear more from this beautiful dungeon conquer later tonight, in my bedroom." His smirk coming forth.

Kouen jaw became clenched, not offering much expression other than his deadly eyes shooting daggers towards Sinbad, "You may speak with her tonight at dinner," He said firmly, leaving no room for questions.

Sinbad nodded, "Later tonight then." A smirk still playing across his lips. Patting Leo's head and ruffling his hair, Sinbad made his way with Kouen next to him leaving me dumbfounded at what just transpired.


	9. The Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Magi, Only OC(s)

 **~Kouen's POV~**

Sinbad's smirk hadn't disappeared as we approached my father's throne room. I fumed at his advances towards Ira. My thoughts solely possessed her image, what he would want to do with her once they were alone, as he had suggested. She hadn't ever thought of settling down though, I try to remind myself, Kou Empire being the first place where she would want to stay as a general. A general… I would have to speak with my father once Sinbad leaves to accept her, after her generous gifts to the advancements to Kou Empire.

The walk with Sinbad was relatively quiet except for the sound of footsteps. The walk to the throne room was passing fairly quickly due to no interactions with the drunkard.

"She wants to be your general?" Sinbad finally spoke, interpreting my thoughts of Ira. I side glanced at him, his features seeming normal, asking out of genuine curiosity.

"Yes," I replied fairly.

"And that's all?" His voice becoming lighter than usual, happy about my response.

"Yes," I do not believe that she is looking for anything more than that, at least to my knowledge.

With a chuckle, I could see Sinbad's smirk from the corner of my eye. "It would be a shame if she fell for someone then," He replied confidently.

I stopped short of the grand doors before us leading to the throne room as they slowly opened, "I highly doubt that. She came to the Kou Empire, by herself, asking to be my general."

"You know what's defeats being a general?" Sinbad continued without an answer, "A queen."

I looked forward unmoving, "And an empress defeats a queen."

Before Sinbad could respond, the doors opened completely, revealing my father.

 **~Ira's POV~**

Kougyoku bonded towards me with a giggle, "How is Sinbad? He took notice of you!"

Leo quickly intervened, "Of course! My sister is the prettiest girl around!"

Kougyoku looked down at Leo, slowly seeming to sink into a gloomy appearance, not responding back to either of us. She moved gracefully away for the first time, head held high. "I will see you at the dinner later tonight," speaking formally for one of the first times in front of me. In my state of confusion I nodded slowly, simply agreeing with her.

The walk back to my room was unimpressive, the stone underneath my feet cooling me off from under so many layers of cloth. I tried to attempt to reimagine my first encounter with one of the most powerful men within the world, the first to conquer a dungeon, and my childhood hero, giving me the courage to step inside my first dungeon to acquire Elve.

I got shivers thinking of both Kouen and Sinbad being in front of me, their whole demeanor seemed to devour mine, let alone physically. I was average height to my family's standard but appear small compared to the other two dungeon conquers. I stiffened slightly when Sinbad said to come to his room later that night. Was he simply kidding? Or does he have a genuine interest in me? What does he plan to do if I don't come? Or worst, if I do come?

I attempt to push the questions to the back of my head as I opened my door quietly.

My eyes gradually fell on a stranger with short white hair in a white and green robe that had came with Sinbad who was moving things around within the room, mumbling to himself about Sinbad. Widening my eyes I stood dumbfounded that a man would be going through my things.

The man noticed the light coming from the door and turned his head with irritation before noticing me, in his hands was a few of my underwear from the drawer he was rummaging through. His eyes widened as well as he slowly dropped my underwear.

"This isn't what it looks like…" He spoke slowly.

Anger slowly bubbled up inside myself, how dare he go through my things, connected with Sinbad or not.

Before I had time to move however, the white haired man threw two knifes with thread-like wire attached that gripped my hands pulling them forward. Blurting out before I could scream for Vist he explained himself, "I am Ja'far, one of Sinbad's eight generals and chief of the Sindria Trading Company."

I nodded slowly, having trouble following why he would be in my room.

"I was… just looking for things." He attempted to explain.

"In my room?" I asked suspiciously as he undid his ties to my hands.

"Just trying to figure out who you are." He stated matter-a-factly.

"Could just ask." I stated simply as I rubbed my wrists, reddening from the tight restraints.

Slightly dumbfounded, he rubbed the back of neck shyly, "I suppose so."

"Why are you here?" It was a simple question as to why he was of high importance and yet going through my room.

"As I said, to figure out who you are." I nodded.

"For Sinbad?" I questioned, thinking back to his previous comment to go to his room later.

Before responding, he thought deeply of what to come up with, finally settling on a simple nod.

"Well, he can ask for himself later tonight." I ignored his fumbling as I used Kadar's gravity to loosen the red wire enough to slip through. As politely as I could muster, I shoved Ja'far out of my room, slamming on my door once he was outside.

I sighed as I climbed into my bed, sinking into the soft fabrics, welcoming me into the deep sleep I soon entered.

At first when I opened my eyes against the dim lights coming from outside, I thought back to what had transpired, seeming more like a dream than reality. I rubbed my eyes, looking around the room at the mess Ja'far had created, clothes cluttering the ground.

Slowly, I eased out of the bed, my weak muscles tensing under the pressure of my weight as I hadn't been able to eat the entire day from the excitement of Sinbad. I was in the process of collecting the clothes on the ground and lighting a candle to see before a knock sounded outside. Stepping over a few piles of clothes I opened the door to find that outside, it was almost completely dark. Signaling that it was almost dinner time…

It was Koumei. At first he looked boredly as I opened the door, surprised to see him. He avoided eye contact, shyly from behind his sleeve. He mumbled something I couldn't translate, either in my sleepiness or he was speaking in a whisper. He stepped aside, allowing a slave, who was also avoiding eye contact, to hand me more clothing wrapped.

I stepped back inside, the dim candle light refusing to go as far to the door. I walked closer, placing the wrapped clothes on a chair, unwrapping them carefully. Again, the fabric was traditional but beautiful.

Before putting on the clothing, I had noticed that during my sleep, my dresses had unraveled and showed more than I wished of my upper portion. My cheeks reddened at the idea of Koumei, who I was trying to impress, seeing more than intended.

" _I think you impressed him enough,"_ Kadar's childish voice appeared slyly.

I mumbled about disrespectful dijinns for a while as I placed the fabrics around my form.

The silky white and silvers flowed with my figure, highlighting the "best" as Elve put it. A blue stash went around my waist, tightly. The blue ribbons Jadar had given me were tied within my white hair that flowed in graceful waves down my back.

I twirled slowly, eyeing myself in the mirror, approvingly.

Once again, I went against shoes. I still hadn't seen a point as the palace seemed to spotlessly clean.

I opened the door, looking both ways down the hall before exiting. I felt unsure of myself, realizing that Kouen, Sinbad, and the Emperor, were all going to be there. It was going to be my first time seeing the Emperor, maybe even speaking with him, if I don't get shy enough.

I fumbled with my white silks, walking around the palace, unsure if they had decided to hold the dinner in the regular dinner room. I walked a little faster, hearing the sound of music playing softly and loud chattering.

As I got to the source of the music, the room was so flooded with light, it became hard to adjust. Squinting I found the king on another throne with Sinbad laughing loudly beside him. It seemed dinner was about to begin.

I slowly walked inside through the doorframe, attempting to disappear within the background. Sinbad took immediate notice. He stood, bowed slightly to the emperor with a smile and walked toward my direction.

I was transfixed on his grace and ease around the people, never breaking eye contact.

Before he could come any closer, I felt a large hand wrap around my waist. Surprised, I tensed under the touch and turned to see who would make such a rash move. Kouen's eyes met mine, his express unmoving before he looked forward again, tugging me with him towards a single seat.

I tried to back away, but his grip hardened, almost possessively. Kouen sat down, not removing his hand from my waist till pulling me towards him unexpectedly. I fell, ungracefully, into his lap my back against chest and arm. Everybody around the table stared in surprise, a few guests stopping conversation to look as well.

I looked at Kouen, trying to read what his plans were. As usual, he wasn't showing any emotion. I couldn't look around the room at surprised men and frustrated young women, attempting to flaunt themselves for even a glance from Kouen. Instead, he was here, cradling me in his lap. I placed my hands in my lap stiffly, unsure where to place them. A shiver crawled up the small of my back as he begun to stroke slowly.

I decided to look where Kouen was eyeing, seeing Sinbad dumbfounded in a stiff position, an eyebrow twitching as he stared back at Kouen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only OC(s)**

Kouen's lap was warm, his rough hand stroking my back comforting me, as I tried not to lean into his hold on me. My feet were exposed, to my horror, but didn't seem to bother him.

It was awkward, however, as everybody instantly noticed. A strange woman being in the lap of the prince, future emperor. A few girls surrounding the tabled looked furious, turning towards others and begun whispering among themselves, laughing at each glance they took at the odd sight in front of them.

Other women ignored us completely, instead going towards Sinbad, trying to get his attention. Yet he stayed transfixed on me.

I remained in Kouen's lap in utter confusion at what was happening. I wanted to be a general, not some floozy girl.

" _They are courting you, my lady."_ Marlas responded to my confusion matter-a-factly.

Courting? But I am not a princess or queen, or anything to my name?

" _These men aren't thinking with their minds."_ Elve's voice provided some insight.

" _Let alone you are a king's vessel."_ Marlas added.

I began to remember Kouen questioning me about marriage. He pointed out that I may have to be married off for the betterment of the empire. To Sinbad? That would be the most logical conclusion as everybody knew the Kou Empire has spoken about alliances with the Seven Seas Alliance.

If that was his plan, why was I in his lap? Had he changed his mind, labelling me as his own?

My mind started to get dizzy, trying to understand these men. Till it was interrupted by a Koumei, hovering above Kouen's ear, whispering.

"The emperor wishes to see you."

With that, Kouen seemed to glare at Sinbad, daring him to come close before lifting me bridal style and setting me down gently on the ground and walking away with Koumei to where the emperor sat, eyeing me.

Taking his chance, Sinbad appeared behind me. Without speaking, he led me where other groups had formed.

I soon spotted Leo, talking with a few women who smiled at him and laughed at his jokes. He seemed like a little man picking up women, dressed in a dark blue robe that matched his hair and eyes. I laughed at the thought of him trying to impress the women.

Leo instantly brightened up more when he saw Sinbad and me, with his hand resting between my shoulder blades.

"Leo and I have been talking," Sinbad beamed as Leo came bounding towards us, "About you."

Before I could question him, Leo came.

Leo jumped up towards Sinbad who caught him and swung him around, legs flailing, and laughter erupting from both of them. Slowly, Sinbad placed Leo back on the ground carefully, rubbing his hair in a playful way like they had known each other for years.

Leo, who was the opposite of me, could make friends with adults easier than I could, even Sinbad. I was impressed.

I was even more impressed at how well Sinbad was with kids. I hadn't expected such a simple thing from a king, any king at that.

They chattered on for a while, forgetting I was there. I spaced out till they both stopped and turned towards me with an evil smile. Nervous, I looked down.

Leo immediately raced off to the same group of girls he was speaking with earlier while Sinbad came towards me slowly. He seemed friendly and inviting. Suddenly, his golden eyes tilted forward. In one swift move, he wrapped one hand around my waist, pressing me against him, and the other hand pulling on my wrist, to close any space between us.

His smirked face eased closer to mine, till I could feel his breath on me. Warmth flooded through me as I felt his lips touch my forehead softly.

In a daze, I touched my forehead, unsure of how to respond.

Sinbad practically dragged me to his side, the space where the group of girls were now cleared. He refused to ease his grip against my waist as we slowly swung back and forth, in a slow dance.

Though we weren't really moving fast, a few droplets of sweat built up. I was nervous as all hell.

I could see Leo out of the corner of my eye, giving his approval. I clenched my jaw in anger at him, setting me up. Though, I had to admit, I liked it.

Sinbad's chest was just as warm as Kouen's and held me gently against his form. I felt his head rub softly against the top of mine, almost like a cat. I closed eyes, trying to enjoy the moment with my childhood hero while also ignoring the stares I continued to receive from other people.

By the time Sinbad stopped, it happened to be dinner time, finally.

People slowly began to go where they seemed to be assigned on the table while others left, seeming they were only invited for the intro to the dinner. I questioned if I was one of them as I wasn't sure where I was to sit.

I looked side-to-side before Kouha seemed annoyed as he touched my shoulder and tilted his head in the direction to where we were headed. I tried to look forward constantly, ignoring the whispers around the table as I passed them.

Kouha led me to a seat where Leo was. I sat next to him and an empty seat that was soon filled with Kougyoku, who seemed to ignore me as well, resisting my constant stares at the back of her head, trying to gain her attention.

Giving up, I attempted to tickle her. Kougyoku's face turned a bright red, trying to hold it in.

The dining room echoed with a stomp of a metal staff against the floor coming from the throne. Conversations stopped, heads turned towards the emperor, admiring him next to Sinbad on his right and Kouen near his right.

"Let's begin!" His voice sounded frail for an emperor, deciding to ignore it, the guests cheered, raising their glasses before food begun to pour in from a back door.

Hi-o! Just from curiosity, which should Ira chose, Sinbad or Kouen? You can comment in the reviews or sent a private message, all opinions are greatly appreciated!


	11. Accidental Dinners

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, only my OC(s)

 **~Kouen's point of view~**

I felt my hands shaking with anger as I tried to not show any reaction towards Sinbad touching her, leading her towards the dancing floor. Why should I even care? I have no relation with her, just another stranger trying to gain power. But, if I felt that way, why was I reacting to the womanizer touching her?

The images of Sinbad kissing her head made me clench my fists, digging my nails into my palms.

Once a few chuckles reached my keen ears I noticed that I wasn't paying attention to my father, the Emperor, as he spoke. Instead, without any grace and dignity he spoke out loud, "Why not bed her?"

An eye brow twitched in response, well aware of his many illegitimate children that were born from his ways of lust, "I do not know of which you speak." I said firmly.

"You are well aware of _whom_ I speak," He continued, "She is well-endowed. I may just take her myself," A sly smirk crossing his face as he eyed her up and down, striking a nerve, I bit my tongue before I regretted something.

His laugh was hearty till breaking into a fit of coughs, "You should see yourself, my son, and you are too easy."

I withheld a laugh myself, calling me too easy was a joke compared to him bedding a new stray each night.

"Is there a reason why you requested me, Emperor?" I pushed the conversation, wanting to end it immediately to retrieve Ira from _his_ clutches. To hide her safely within his own room, within his arms as they shared his bed. Not lustfully, though of course I wouldn't mind, but in a young lover's way, to just feel her skin, smell her, and see her against myself.

The Emperor cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile remaining on his lips, "I have heard this Ira wishes to become a general?"

Taken aback slightly as I had not mentioned it before, I nodded.

"Very well, anyone to smitten you must be worthy. Though she may be worth more as an adopted daughter for the Empire." He looked on, curious, I followed his gaze towards where Sinbad and Ira remained, dancing slowly.

Without responding, I looked at him as he glanced up at myself with his slightly pink eyes reaching mine.

"Well, it is dinner time now, isn't it? Why don't you fetch your little kitten?" Taking that as my leave, I pushed against the ground with each step, covering more ground with grand strides.

He stood up, announcing that it was practically dinner time.

"Brother En?" Kouha called out from behind me, waving me down. Coming to a stop, I waited till he reached me.

"Get Ira." With those simple words, he raced off to where the exotic dragon held the phoenix's winter kitten within his clutches.

 **~Ira~**

I played with my food that Leo had set on my plate, tempting me to eat.

I turned my gaze slightly to Leo, his dark blue hair covering his eyes as he tried tearing a piece of meat off his tender steak with his teeth.

My eyes widen in horror as it seemed he forgotten his manners at the worst time. I looked around as a few nobles pointed, laughing behind long sleeves.

I fidgeted for a moment, attempting to organize my thoughts at how to stop him without voicing it. I decided to go old-fashion with a swift kick to his dangling legs from the boosted up chair.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, turning towards me in surprise before glaring, "What was that for?"

"You deserve it." I stated plainly, looking directly at his teeth marks in his steak. Turning back to playing his my own food in boredom, thinking of what transpired earlier.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Leo hunched his shoulders as he continued to glare towards me. I snickered, he looked ready to pounce. _Like he would._ I thought back to last time he did, we wrestled for the better part of the day afterwards. He simply wouldn't dare do so again, at least not with so many stranger watching us, in particular, me.

Elve's voice erupted from the back of my mind, " _Would you like to restate that thought?"_

I tried to turn around quickly, but it was too late. Leo, being true to his name, pounced like the lion cub he was. Reflexively, I pushed his up, using his momentum to redirect it away from me.

A yelp soon erupted from behind me. I looked behind my shoulder with widened eyes as saucers to what laid before me. Leo crash landed into Kougyoku, pushing her over from her chair, her plate of food following, landing on top of them.

Stunned, I stood up from my chair, unsure of what to do. Grabbing a napkin from my seat I kneeled down, brushing off food from both Kougyoku and Leo.

Leo got up, brushing himself off before helping me while Kougyoku seemed frozen in shock. Her eyes were widen until narrowing to slits, a slight smile playing on her lips before pulling how a hair piece from her knotted bun and pointing it at me.

Confused, I looked down to realize that her arms were scaly with a sword now drawn to my neck, the scales continued to travel her body, fitting firmly against her skin, reveling everything and hiding nothing as jewels were hanging from her now blue hair.

I stumbled backwards on my hunches as she continued to close the distance between us with her sword.

A laugh soon echoed from where the throne stood. Kouen doubled over from watching the scene play out before him. He would have never expected such a turn of events. He stood up, a slight smile on his lips before glancing down at Kougyoku, "Put away your djinn, you look indecent for a dinner party."

Gaping her mouth like a fish, though she looked like one from her djinn scales. She obeyed, releasing her hold on her djinn, falling slightly to her knees on the ground as she gained her original clothing once more.

Kouen walked down further, refusing to remove his gaze towards me. His gentle, commanding strides as his generals eyed him from near the side of the throne room.

Kouen took a hold of my arm before turning on one of his heels slightly to face his father, "I believe this is a good ending to dinner, don't you father?"

Without a response, Kouen continued to walk with me in tow.


End file.
